


Sweater Amarillo Patito

by MissyPA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam es un niño, Benny es impopular, Dean es impopular, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Punk Dean Winchester, Sam is a Little Shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Un chico punk con raro sentido de la moda y mal carácter. Un chico nerd que sólo tiene las mejores intenciones y un horrible sweater.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Sweater Amarillo Patito

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo diré que esto es una historia semi biográfica...jajaja. Me encantaba ver a ese chico en mi secundaria! Amaba odiar ese sweater! Viendo mi doroma: lo recordé!!! y escribí esto en una noche. XD

Esa mañana hacia un frío que helaba los huesos. En su prisa Dean olvidó su bufanda y chaqueta. Por otro lado Adam y Sam se veían abrigados, después de todo ambos comenzaban dos etapas diferentes hoy: Adam el primario y Sam iría a la misma secundaria que Dean a partir de ahora. Se sentía todo un chico grande; tenía preparado tres tipos de atuendos dependiendo del clima, hacia como dos semanas atrás.   
_ Ja, ja, ja ¿Quién es la perra ahora?_ dijo Sam burlándose cuando vió a Dean frotarse las palmas de las manos tratando de darse calor a través de sus guantes sin dedos.  
_ Todavía tú, perra._ contestó entre dientes el mayor.  
_ Tarado._  
_ ¡Sam, Dean!_ vociferó John al volante viendo por el retrovisor al pequeño Adam que seguía jugando con su cubo rubik sin prestar atención al lenguaje de su hermanos mayores, con los auriculares de Dean puestos.  
_ Lo siento, señor._ contestaron los muchachos al unísono.  
Llegando a la escuela Sam salió del auto primero. Dean abrió la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos miró a su padre e inhaló para darse coraje. _ Pá, ¿Cuando me darás el auto?_ preguntó.  
_ Cuando cumplas lo que prometiste._  
_ ¡Pero papá!, tengo mi licencia desde el año pasado, ya tengo 17 años y conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo, como lo prometí._  
_ Eso no fué lo “único” que prometiste, Dean. Tus notas no han mejorado mucho y estoy pasando por alto tu look punk porque tu madre-_  
_ Kate no es mi madre._ interrumpió el chico.  
_ Eso es otra cosa: tu actitud es insoportable. Kate me convenció que sólo estabas pasando por una especie de etapa, que dejarías todo esto pronto; pero ya pasaron dos años y medio y todavía te veo vestido como para Halloween cada vez que sales de casa._ dijo John. Dean miró a un costado rodando los ojos.  
_ ¡Pero Papá! No puedo seguir yendo al trabajo y a la escuela con ella o contigo, ¡es ridículo!_ reclamó.  
_ ¡Basta, Dean! hablaremos de esto luego ya sabes cuál es tu deber; es mi última palabra. ¿Entendido?_  
_ Sí, señor._ contestó Dean, conteniéndose todo lo que podía. Retiró uno de los lados del auricular del oído de Adam y dijo: _ ¡Adiós, nos vemos insecto!_ el niño le sonrió alegre y los saludó con la mano desde la ventanilla. Sam lo saludó del mismo modo.  
_ Ayuda a Sam allí dentro y podrás ganar algunos puntos más. ¡Pórtense bien, Adiós!_ dijo John.  
_ Sí, señor. Adiós señor._ dijeron casi al unísono ambos otra vez.

***** ***** *****

Dean caminaba acelerado, abrazándose a sí mismo y frotándose las manos. Sam apuraba el paso a su lado todo lo que podía.  
_ ¿Sabes? para ser un tipo punk rock, heavy metal: eres bastante torpe._ dijo el muchacho y colocó su bufanda en el cuello de su hermano mayor. Dean aceptando el gesto, la envolvió mejor a su alrededor sonriendo.  
_ ¿Seguro que quieres ir con eso? ¿No estás olvidando algo aquí?_ dijo.  
_ ¿Qué cosa?_  
_ Que soy el único que podría salvar tu nerdo trasero en esta escuela._ dijo Dean, Sam le echó una mirada incrédula_ Si, así es. Ya no estás más en Kansas, Toto, ¡ahora estas en mi casa!_ agregó.  
_ Sí, lo que sea. Voy a la administración por mi horario, ¡nos vemos!_ dijo y desapareció en la oficina de administración estudiantil. No se veía ni una pizca de nerviosismo en el pequeño cretino, Dean supuso que estaría bien, por lo menos por ahora.

***** ***** ***** 

Tras las primeras dos horas de clase y aún con la calefacción, Dean seguía muriéndose de frio. Se frotaba las manos, los hombros y caminaba rápido por los pasillos. Tenía Ética el próximo periodo, pero ya no lo soportaba así decidió saltarse esa clase.  
Fue al baño del tercer piso que no usaba nadie y sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió. La puerta giró abriéndose de par en par, entonces arrojó el cigarrillo en el lavabo e hizo correr el agua rápidamente para apagarlo. Cuando vió entrar al extraño compañero de clases, exclamó:  
_ ¡Demonios; Cas! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Me asustaste!_  
_ ¿Pero la prognosis de la probabilidad de cáncer de pulmón, no?_ contestó Castiel. El y Dean no eran amigos exactamente, más bien ambos estaban en los escalones bajos de la pirámide social, por diferentes razones. Aunque si se conocían desde el cuarto grado. Después de lo que llamaron “el incidente” ya no se hablaban tanto, dado la constipación emocional de Dean…se figuró que Cas dejaría por fin de hacerlo cuando adoptó el ese look y la actitud acorde, pero el no hizo. A cambio perdió su reputación, su buen nombre, popularidad y las chicas empezaron a rumorear de su sexualidad. Para finales de ese año Dean Winchester era una indeseable compañía. Gay, malhumorado y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera esa semana: alcohólico, drogadicto, satanista, asesino; satanista asesino…cualquier cosa. 

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó Dean con expresión aburrida, estaba tratando de secar el cigarrillo mojado pero era inútil. _ Era el último que me quedaba, idiota._ se lamentó.  
_ Qué bien. No fumarás más, al menos por hoy._ dijo colocando su mochila sobre la mesada del lavabo.  
_ Puedo conseguir más, ¿qué quieres aquí? este baño está en reparación._  
_ Estoy al tanto de eso. Sam me dijo que se te olvidó tu chaqueta._ dijo Cas abriendo su mochila y revolviendo todo su contenido.  
_ ¿Sam? ¡Ese niño no sabe cuando cerrar su bocota! ¿Cuando lo viste?_  
_ Soy guía voluntario de los de primero. Lo ví en la administración, casi no necesitó de mi ayuda, pero dijo que estabas muriendo de hipotermia._ explicó mientras sacaba el sweater más horrible y estúpido que podría imaginarse de la mochila y ofreciéndoselo a Dean dijo: _ Ten esto. No es de tu gusto, pero me imaginé que somos más o menos del mismo tamaño._  
_ ¿Del mismo tamaño? Eso lo dudo. _ dijo Dean intentando hacer un chiste. Tomó el sweater amarillo pastel de angora, con reticencia y evaluándolo dijo: _ ¡Esto es horroroso; Cas! No, ¡no puedo usar esto!_ sosteniéndolo como para devolvérselo.  
_ Como gustes. Puedes seguir congelándote el resto del día si quieres, pero Sam dijo que Kate vendrá por ustedes a la salida y estoy casi seguro que tu hermano se unió a un par de clubes, por lo que no se irán temprano hoy._ explicó.  
_ ¿Estás jodiendo conmigo? ¡Arghh, juro que mataré a ese chico! ¿Por qué sólo no se pone un letrero en la frente como blanco para bullies?!_ dijo. Cas rió. Dean echó un suspiro resignado y desplegó el sweater para ponérselo. _ ¿No te dará frio a ti?_ preguntó sacando la cabeza por la abertura.  
_ No. Naomi se asegura de que lleve dos o tres sweaters puestos, además de mi gabardina._ explicó.  
Dean sabía que era cierto: Naomi era una maldita bruja a veces, pero como era unos años mayor que el, tomó el rol de madre al menos para Cas, Alfie y Hael, que eran los tres hermanos menores de los Novak.  
_ Tienes razón, no es de mi gusto._ dijo mirándose a sí mismo._ Me siento como punk Abelardo de Plaza “Séxsamo Pistols”. ¿Dónde consigues estas cosas, de todas maneras? ¿En el Ejército de Salvación?_ dijo con una mueca de asco.  
_ Sí. Es exactamente de donde viene la mayoría de mi ropa, mi familia no es muy pudiente, ¿sabes?_ contesto el chico con seriedad y sin vergüenza.  
_ ¡Jesús, Cas, lo siento! No sé lo que digo. Perdóname._  
_ Está bien. Sé que es espantoso, estoy seguro que yo mismo no lo usaría si pudiera elegir otro._ admitió.  
_ No, no está bien. Lo siento mucho, no debí abrir mi boca. Mira en casa no somos exactamente ricos y ciertamente tampoco vestimos a la última moda._  
_ De eso estoy seguro, pero ¿quién sabe? pero tal vez impongas la tendencia “punk Abelardo” enseguida._ dijo Cas burlándose.  
_ Siiii, como si fuera que soy influencer hasta ahora, ¿cierto?_ dijo y le sonrió en complicidad._ ¿Por qué no me prestas tu gabardina, mejor_  
_ No-oh. La última vez que usaste mi abrigo, lo personalizaste como si fuese tuyo y Naomi me regañó junto con mi padre._  
_ En mi defensa, SI era mío: estuvo entre los objetos perdidos lo suficiente como para que me lo dieran a mí._  
_ Lógicamente: lo había olvidado el último día de invierno en la escuela, ni siquiera sabía que lo había perdido hasta que te lo vi puesto._  
_Sólo le puse algunas tachas y púas. Se veía cool. ¡Admítelo!_  
_ Se veía bien. Pero tú no fuiste al que castigaron por dos semanas por eso._ dijo mirando sus pies y antes que Dean dijera algo más interrumpió: _ ¿Sabes qué, Dean? haz lo que quieras: usa el sweater, quémalo, tíralo, regálalo…no me interesa. Ya no me molestaré en ayudarte más._ dijo y cerró su mochila, iba marchando hasta la puerta del baño hasta que Dean lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.  
_ ¡Hey! ya dije que lo sentía. ¿Qué más se supone que yo haga?_  
_ Nada, Dean. No hagas nada. Puedes seguir pretendiendo que no me conoces y puedes hacer lo que quieras con el sweater de canario ése, ni siquiera tienes que devolverlo: ¡te lo regalo!_ dijo e intento liberarse de el para irse otra vez, pero el chico punk no se lo permitiría:  
_ ¡Cas, Cas, escúchame! Lo siento, ¿bien? siento haberte dejado de lado, siento no harte hablado por tanto tiempo, tú siempre estás ahí para mí, pero yo nunca te lo agradecí y…lo siento._  
_ ¿Por qué lo haces, por qué buscas…hacerte mal a ti mismo? no lo entiendo._ comentó Castiel.  
_ No lo sé._  
_ Entiendo que me odies por lo que hice…pero preocupas a tu familia, a tus amigos, a Sam: el tiente apenas 13 años, Dean. Merece vivir su adolescencia sin preocuparse tanto por su hermano mayor._  
_ Yo no te odio, Cas. Y Sam…se preocupa, porque es el único a quien le importo._ dijo, ignorando la mención de lo que pasó entre ellos 5 años atrás.  
_ Tu no me odias dices, pero tus acciones demuestran lo contrario. Y Sam no es el único a quien le importas… ¿Qué crees qué hago yo aquí?_ preguntó Cas. Dean sólo se encogió de hombros. _ Estoy aquí no sólo porque tu hermano me pidió ayuda. Estoy aquí porque también me importas. Solías ser feliz, alegre… ¡popular! antes de tu nuevo look: saliste con Bela, Cassie, Lisa Breaden e incluso con mi hermana Anna, en menos de un año, ¿Qué pasó?_  
Dean negaba con la cabeza cada cosa que Castiel decía y miraba hacia abajo. Y cuando el terminó de hablar, lo miró directo a los ojos y dijo: _ ¡No lo sé! Mamá murió. Papá empezó a salir con Kate, ella quedó embarazada y se casaron…tú me besaste y yo…yo no sabía qué hacer con eso. Pero no es cierto que era feliz o alegre. La popularidad o todas esas chicas, tu hermana menos que todas: ¡nada de eso me importaba!_  
_ Disculpa si no te creo ni un poco: ¡me diste un puñetazo en la cara, Dean! ¡Me dijiste “marica” y te burlaste de mis sentimientos por meses a mis espaldas! Entiendo que no te sentías igual que yo, pero…creí que estarías contento que te deje tranquilo, de que ya no fuéramos amigos._  
_ ¡¿Quién te dijo esa montaña de mierda?! Yo, okey si, cometí un error al golpearte y decirte mar-eso, pero… ¡jamás le conté a nadie lo que paso entre nosotros! Sólo lo sabía Charlie y dudo que ella-_  
_ Fue Anna. Charlie nunca me dijo nada._ interrumpió fastidiado.  
_ ¡Esa desgraciada! Teníamos 12 años y estaba confundido, okey? Y cuando salí con ella tenía como 15 años, sólo fue como una semana y ella besaba como mi perro; ¡pero incluso el Coronel pedía permiso antes! _ gritó ofendido. Cas lo miraba sorprendido y su expresión se suavizó un poco al escuchar lo último, rió. Y luego el también: _ Fué mi primer beso. Tú me diste mi primer beso, quiero decir._ explicó.  
_ Espera, ¿Qué? No, eso no es posible._  
_ ¿Y por qué carajos, no?_  
_ Porque tú eras tú y yo…bueno, yo era yo._  
_ ¿Sí? son buenas noticias, gracias._ comentó sarcástico.  
_ No, lo que digo es que tú eras popular y yo nunca deje ser el torpe y raro amigo callado._ se explicó Cas. De alguna manera, algo de la tensión se había dispersado entre ambos.  
_ ¿Qué hay de ti?_ preguntó de repente Dean._ ¿Fui tu primer beso, también?_ agregó con algo de esperanza.  
_ No, lo siento: mi prima Hannah, Meg y unos días antes que tu…Balthazar._  
_ ¡¿Qué? ¿Y tú eres el amigo torpe, raro y callado?!_  
_ ¡Ninguno de ellos me gustó! además ¡¿qué culpa tengo, si todos ellos quisieron besarme?!_quiso excusarse, Cas. Dean empezó a reírse a carcajadas de su cara de ofensa. _ No entiendo qué es tan gracioso, Dean._ murmuró molesto, cruzándose de brazos.  
El muchacho punk del sweater amarillo pastel, cabello en puntas estilo mohawk de color negro, piercings, aretes, expansores, tatuajes y ojos sombreados con furiosas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos verdes: allí estaba: abrazando a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, al que nunca dejo de apreciar y al que nunca debió echar de su vida. _ ¡Oh, Cas te extrañé tanto!_ le dijo entre risas.  
_ Si me extrañabas ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada, Dean?_ dijo el chico de doble sweater y gabardina, ligeramente más bajo que el. Sus ojos azules tan bonitos, como los recordaba. Ahora sus brazos también lo rodeaban a el.  
Dean suspiró sonoramente encima de los cabellos de Cas. _ ¿Sam no te lo dijo? Soy un tarado._ Castiel levantó su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos: _ Sam no tiene que decírmelo…yo puedo darme cuenta solo._ dijo seriamente. Dean echó a reír otra vez y lo abrazó más fuerte. _ Promete que no fumarás más. Hueles horrible y puedes usar maquillaje o aretes si quieres, pero ya no fumés más._ le pidió.  
Dean asintió._ Lo intentaré. Dime ¿cómo me veo ahora?_ preguntó abriendo sus brazos y mostrando su sweater amarillo pastel, afelpado. Horripilante, sí. Pero extrañamente confortable y cálido. No sabía si el aroma provenía de Cas o simplemente el perfume de ropa…pero comenzaba a agradarle el dichoso sweater: era holgado a los lados y del largo correcto que le tapaba los nudillos. En el debía verse fuera de tono, pero recordaba a Cas en este sweater: se veía como un ángel. Su piel clara y sus ojos resaltaban con este color; ¿Qué color era este de todas formas? ¿Amarillo yema? no. ¿Amarillo canario? cerca, pero no. ¿Amarillo ocre? demasiado oscuro. ¿Amarillo patito? ¡Exactamente, esa era la gama de amarillo que vestía!  
_ ¿Francamente? Ridículo. Pero servirá para mantenerte caliente._ contestó por fin, Castiel.  
_ Gracias, Cas. Mmmh, ¿somos amigos otra vez?_  
_ Por supuesto. Nunca dejamos de ser amigos, Dean. Sólo dejé de hablarte porque pensé que me odiabas._  
_ No. Yo no podría odiarte nunca._ dijo. Castiel asintió, sonrió y se fué.  
Dean se quedó allí hasta que sonó la campana del próximo periodo. Tendría que tener coraje para salir con este sweater, los guantes negros de lana sin dedos y la bufanda escocesa de Sam. Además de todo lo punk, sus jeans rasgados y sus botas de combate. Se contempló así mismo en el espejo, de cerca y de lejos: esta sería una experiencia de lo más enriquecedora, de eso no tenía dudas.

***** ***** *****

_ ¡Mira eso, Az! ¡Tenemos una mariquita entre nuestras filas!_ vociferó Gordon Walker sentado con Azazel, un adicto a las anfetas y con el perdedor de Cole Trenton, que no podía hablar ya que tenía la boca llena de albondigón por el momento.  
Dean se dió la vuelta y le dijo: _ ¿Cómo dices, cara de sapo?_  
Gordon se puso de pie._ Dije “mariquita”_ contestó retándolo. Azazel y Cole, detrás de el. Dean les dio una mirada sin miedo, sonrió.  
_ ¿Me refería a eso de que estoy entre tus filas? Digo, si llamas “marica” a alguien, procura no insultar a dicho marica…suponiendo que yo lo sea. Tienes aliento a sapo aplastado; comete una menta amigo, ¡pero urgente! Ni muerto pondría mi lengua en tu boca, mucho menos en tu pene._ dijo en voz baja lo último.  
Gordon estiró su puño hacia atrás y decidido a hacerlo aterrizar en el ojo izquierdo de Dean; pero algo lo detuvo: la palma envuelta de alguien robusto y de más del doble de su tamaño, Benny.  
_ Tal vez quieras intentar eso más tarde, amigo._ dijo Benny.  
_ ¿Qué, tu novio Winchester?_ comentó Gordon.  
_ ¿Qué, estás celoso? ya te lo dije: ¡NO ERES MI TIPO, GORDON! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!_ gritó, toda la gente en la cafetería volteó a verlos, a él y a su grupo.  
Gordon ardía de rabia, justo en ese momento el Director Singer apareció: _ Señor Walker, Trenton y el otro…Az algo? Los quiero en mi oficina, ahora mismo._ sentenció. Los tres muchachos iban marchando con caras de querer cobrárselas más tarde. Dean los saludaba agitando exageradamente con la mano y una sonrisa en los labios: “¡Adiosito!” les decía.  
_ ¡Te debo una!_ lo saludó con un medio abrazo. Benny era un robusto y pacifico amigo, totalmente impopular, igual que el. _ En cualquier momento, hermano. Manténte lejos de problemas, ¿sí? tal vez no esté aquí la próxima vez._ dijo con marcado acento sureño. Dean sólo rió.  
Desde el otro lado de la cafetería Castiel era seguido de cerca por Sam y su grupo, ambos exhalando de alivio con sus bandejas de almuerzo en las manos, allí parados. _ ¡Hey, babe!_ saludó a Cas, le tiró un beso en el aire. Los estudiantes volvieron a lo suyo una vez más luego de que vitorearon y gritaron diciendo cosas de ellos dos; la mayoría felicitaba a Dean por imponerse a los bullies, otros preguntaban cosas inapropiadas.

***** ***** *****

Dean tenía un plan: se propuso usar ese tipo de sweaters ridículamente peludos, de colores llamativos, encima de su estilo punk…desentonaban, pero de alguna manera se destacaba entre el resto de los punks, rockers y emos del lugar. Empezó a ir de cacería por varios lugares, Cas disfrutaba ir con el para conseguirlos. Algunos chicos y chicas de la escuela comenzaron a imitarlo.  
Usó cada uno de los sweaters horripilantes que tenía Cas en su closet, pero aquél amarillo patito: era su favorito. Si dormía con eso bajo su almohada, no era asunto de nadie. Si convencía a Cas para que lo usara por un par de horas, para que le dejara impregnado de su perfume…también era sólo asunto suyo. Castiel pretendía no darse cuenta. Los sweaters horribles migraban entre ambos, al igual que las chaquetas personalizadas de Dean: llenas de púas y tachas, agujeros o cadenas.

Dean no volvió a tocar un cigarrillo en meses y un día en el baño del tercer piso, mientras discutían e intercambiaban chaquetas (a Castiel aún no le permitían usar las de estilo punk) se le declaró a Cas y comenzaron a usar ese baño fuera de servicio para sus sesiones de besos. Cada vez que Dean enviaba a alguien a la oficina del director, gritaba a Cas del otro lado de la cafetería y le tiraba besos al aire, que el pretendía atrapar. Nadie dudaba de que estuviesen enamorados y a muchos les gustaba contar la historia de cómo se volvieron a juntar gracias a un horroroso y suave sweater de color amarillo patito.

Algún día dejarían de ser un punk o un nerd…pero por ahora, sólo serían ellos mismos, con o sin sweaters y chaquetas feos.

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> • Referencia al 'Mago de Oz' cuando Dean le dice a Sam que ya no están en Kansas y lo llama "Toto" (el perrito de Dorothy).
> 
> •'El Coronel' es el nombre del perro pastor alemán que salio en el S9XEp5 "Dog Dean Afternoon". 
> 
> • 'Sex Pistols' fue el nombre de una banda de punk rock entre 1975-78. Fue precursora del movimiento punk en UK e inspiró el punk rock, heavy metal y rock contemporaneo. (Tal vez escucharon hablar de Sid Vicious o su novia, alguien?!!!)
> 
> • El pájaro amarillo de 'Plaza Sésamo' nació sólo como "Big Bird" en 1969 junto con el show de niños. Se lo conoce como 'Abelardo' (tiene un primo mexicano que tiene cuerpo verde y otros colores como: rojo y fucsia)  
> Dean hace referencia tanto al pájaro como a la banda cuando combina los nombres. 
> 
> Te gusto? Deja tus comentarios, opiniones o sugerencias y KUDOS!!!


End file.
